


I is for Imposter

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, I tried to write a fight scene, Never Possessed!AU, tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: You ever looked in the mirror and thought "shit I'd kickmyass"....yeah.





	I is for Imposter

Ever since they left the caves the Dragon Knight had heard of this so called doppelgänger of his. A being that looked exactly like him only in monochromatic values as opposed to his flame themed hues. Apparently the witch conjured it (because he will not refer to that thing as a living creature) when she realized that she will not be acquiring a general anytime soon.

He had never personally encountered it. 

That is, until now.

Volga grunted in pain as a slash of wind hit his left arm. Not wasting any time he shot a fireball at the conjuration and clipped its side. The thing was distracted by the searing pain which gave him the opening he was waiting for. Quickly tackling it to the ground he pinned it down and waited for the cavalry to arrive. In this case, a giant sky whale.

Hours earlier when they passed through the portal leading to this dimension, the bulky Knight was immediately assailed by the Skyloftian Army. It turns out that the witch had tricked the knights and turned on them at the first sight of a new ally in a demonic sword spirit. She left her draconic summon behind to keep the spirit in check and to maintain the dimension under her power. It took a lot of talking to convince the Sky Knights that they were here to help and were not affiliated with the witch. They agreed but only because they were severely outmatched.

A couple hours in and a different sword spirit called out to the green clad hero. This time the sword spirit was a beneficial ally and helped appease a sky deity into helping the war efforts. The combined armies were able to beat back the interlopers with great speed.

That's when the imposter stepped in.

It came in blazing like the fire it was supposed to imitate and struck down many troops. Volga had stepped in and battled with the entity. The original was pushing it back successfully, until it drew power from the dark magic it was created from. Soon the Dragon Knight was the one being pushed back, and fast. Fi, the sword spirit that Link had rescued, suggested to inquire aid from the Great Fairy. The plan was to help Leviathan gain full strength and weaken the apparition.

Bringing us back to the current situation. 

Already exhausted from the previous battle Volga can feel his hold loosening. The specter was still full of energy and fought back with all its might, aiming for areas that it knew it had wounded before. It managed to strike a particularly painful wound and kicked the hybrid off itself.

Standing once more it turned towards the downed dragon intending to finish him off. Only to be startled by Volga softly chuckling. Seconds later it felt jolts of heavenly electricity coursing through its artificial veins, bringing it to its knees. The power it once fell back on was eliminated and it was barely able to continue existing. Although greatly weakened by the attack it still had enough strength to continue its previous action. Standing once more it began to move again. Only to feel something pierce its chest. Gazing down at the blade it only had a moment to realize what had happened before it exploded in a cloud of purple-black smoke.

From his supine position Volga was grateful that Link had decided to ignore him earlier and had come back to help. Of course he’s going to deny he needed it but he was still going to give credit where it was due. The hero offered an arm to help the dragon up, a slight smirk planted on his face. Sensing the small amount of smugness, Volga nearly put more weight into the lift than necessary. It wouldn't have been a lot, just enough to make him stumble a bit. But honestly he was in too much pain to care right now. That stupid summon hit him really hard on the fresh stab wound in his side.

“Are you going to be alright,” Proxi asked. The fairy had turned to an alarmed yellow color, as she flitted around the now sitting Knight.

“I will be,” Volga responded. “That thing was stronger than I thought.”

“Yeah, it took a while to defeat it last time too. But...,” the fairy trailed off.

“But?”

After a moment's hesitation, she answered, “I think it was stronger than the last time we saw it.”

Volga contemplated this new piece of information. If it was stronger this time around, then…

“Whatever, we still have a mission to complete,” he responded as he stood, “There is still the matter of an evil sword spirit on the loose. We need to get to it.”

Hiding the wince as he began to walk in the direction he knew the demonic spirit to be, the dragon wondered just how far Cia would go in making her little creation stronger? And would they actually be able to defeat it next time if it does get upgraded somehow? Shaking those thoughts away he decided that, that is a query for later. Right now he's got a few words to give to a certain sword spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are getting serious here. Yikes.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
